villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Khorne
Khorne is the name given to the malevolent chaos-god of anger, bloodshed, violence, rage and hate, and is the Chaos God that is the purest embodiment of a deity of War. Every act of violence gives Khorne power, whether committed by his followers or by enemies. The name "Khorne" derives from his Dark Tongue name, Kharneth, meaning "Lord of Rage" or "Lord of Blood". Khorne hates magic and those that use it, thus reserves much of his hatred for Tzeentch, but his true wrath is reserved for Slaanesh - who is his complete opposite and seen as a weakling by the war-god. He is associated with the number eight, and it's reflected in rituals. Khorne is envisioned as a monstrous demon that sits upon a huge throne of brass atop a mountain of skulls, surrounded by a lake of blood. The skulls are said to be all of the skulls claimed in Khorne's name, as well as those of his slain Champions, and the blood is said to be that which was spilled for him. Thus, both the lake and mountain are eternally growing. He is considered the most powerful of the four primal chaos deities - which consist of himself, Nurgle, Slaanesh and Tzeentch. Followers Khorne has many followers, and many who don't worship him directly, as any act of violence, especially carried out with hatred or rage are corridors of worship. A considerable number of individuals who fight against the forces of Khorne, or who practice acts or violence or rage or hatred regularly, eventually become obsessed with violence, and become willing followers. Khorne Berzerkers Khorne Berzerkers are Chaos Space Marines dedicated entirely to glorifying the Chaos God Khorne through hand-to-hand combat. Driven by bloodlust, their only purpose is to kill and destroy their enemies in the name of Khorne. While worship of Khorne is not rare, true Berzerkers are most often created by surgical modifications to the brain of any Space Marine, which will put them into a constant state of rage. Berzerkers also possess enhanced superhuman strength, allowing them to overpower enemy melee units of much the same skill with ease. Eschewing long ranged weaponry, Berzerkers make almost exclusive use of close combat weapons, in particular the chainaxe. However, they are known to use almost anything as a weapon at times, often continuing fighting even when in possession of no offensive weapons other than their own bodies. Alongside their favored chainaxe they will usually also carry some form of pistol, most commonly bolt pistols or plasma pistols. The original Berzerkers came from the World Eaters Legion led by Angron, who turned to worshiping the Blood God almost immediately after renouncing the Emperor; however, Marines from other Legions and chapters that more recently turned Renegade also took to Khorne worship, becoming Khornate Berserkers. Khorne Berzerkers are rightly feared by friend and foe alike, and in accordance with their will to please the god of war Berzerkers find the need to spill "Blood for the Blood God" overpowering. They are known to kill even their own allies if caught in the heat of battle or lacking alternative adversaries, a situation epitomized by Khârn the Betrayer. Their battle prowess and rage has earned them a fearsome reputation on the battlefield, although it also leads to them being unable to form a single, cohesive and mutually supportive unit. Berzerker bands vary in size and strength, often lending their aid to whichever side offers them the greatest chance of combat and slaughter. Champions Of Khorne These are the Berzerkers whose bloodlust and combat prowess have made them stand out from the rank-and-file of Khorne's worshipers. Khorne's Champions are absolute terrors in close combat, hacking and tearing their way through anyone and anything that has the misfortune to be in their way. The Champions who can maintain a semblance of sanity tend to become the leaders of mighty Warbands, leading their fellows into endless battles and slaughters, eager to feed the Blood God's savage hunger. Khârn the Betrayer The greatest of all of Khorne's Champions, please see Khârn the Betrayer for more information on this mighty warrior. Human Servants While Space Marine Berzerkers are at the forefront of Khorne's worshipers, human servants are welcome as well. Sometimes soldiers, and more often warriors, Khorne will encourage all who are willing to spill blood for him. While not as infamed, most of Khorne's followers are human or mutants who have given themselves over to rage and violence, or the worship of Khorne for the sake of killing. Many of Khorne's followers organize themselves into warbands, or underground blood- and warrior-cults festering under Imperial society. Perhaps the most infamous and successful army of humans gathered in Khornate worship is the Blood Pact. Daemons Alongside Khorne's mortal worshipers are his legions of Daemons. These savage creatures are the literal embodiment of Khorne's will and mortal rage and hatred. On occasion, they will break through into the material universe to aid any Chaos forces that summon them, or by the will of their master to harvest blood and skulls. Bloodthirsters Bloodthirsters are the Greater Daemons of Khorne and are the most savage and warlike of the Bloodgod's servants. Their bloodlust extends beyond mortal comprehension and their power is said to be only matched by the Primarchs of old. They manifest as towering, muscular behemoths with bestial, almost canine faces, bloodied manes and sharp horns and are clad in the Brass Armour of Khorne which protects them both from psychic powers and ranged attacks. More noteworthy are their great leathery wings that allow them to dive into the midst of battle. In combat they wield immense daemonic axes that have been forged in the heat of Khorne's wrath and bear the essence of a caged Greater Daemon in conjunction a long whip that allows them to attack farther foes. Some of the most favored Bloodthirsters of Khorne will also wield Firestorm Blades, a massive straight sword engulfed in white-hot fire which has the ability to discharge large plumes of flame over considerable distances. Bloodletters The Lesser Daemons known as Bloodletters are the eager foot soldiers of Khorne. As a host, they march as one, in formations with supernatural precision, but in battle, they try to outdo each other in ruthless acts of cruelty and savagery. Bloodletters possess bestial, snarling faces and wiry, crooked bodies that reek of blood. Like all of Khorne's creatures they are formidable and ferocious warriors but they are also capable of vile and low tactics. The Heralds of Khorne, the most veteran of these Daemons, lead their vast legions to battle. Unlike the armies of other Chaos Gods they tend to march in disciplined regiments accompanied by horns and drums, a living example of Khorne's militarism. However, the craving for skulls, bloodshed and personal glory in battle usually turns this discipline into frenzy once they charge the enemy. Bloodletters are notorious for their fearsome advances, and, being Daemons, exhibit enormous strength considering their body mass. Each Bloodletter is a master of combat, naturally from constantly fighting their brethren in the warp as well as their enemies. Their main weapon of choice is a daemonic melee weapon known as a hellblade. These great two-handed weapons are powerful warp-forged blades of wicked sharpness that no mortal-made armor in existence can withstand and each blade is said to be possessed by an angry, battle-hungry daemon. Bloodletters with their unfathomable strength can wield these blades one-handed with ease. Juggernauts Juggernauts are the Daemonic Steeds of Khorne. These dim-witted monstrosities combine the most grueling aspects of the Blood God with the skills of his armorers and weapon-smiths. The Juggernaut's heavily armored, partially mechanical bodies are made of living metal and burning blood. They are said to embody the rawest moments of battle, where overwhelming force is prevalent and only the mightiest and toughest can survive. They have their pens within Khorne's realm, constantly fighting against each other and anyone who dares to approach them. Despite of that, each of them has its flesh cut to form a saddle, supposed to become the steed of a mighty follower of Khorne, but only few prove mighty enough and the ground upon which the Juggernauts tread is covered with the remains of once powerful warriors. Those men and daemons who manage to master their chosen mount in a direct confrontation can unleash its immense power against their foes. A Juggernaut moves easily through enemy formations, smashing and crushing almost everything within its path like a living battering ram. Though they can withstand the attacks of regular infantry with ease, they are not invulnerable and anti-tank weaponry (such as lascannons) in particular has proven quite effective against them. Flesh Hounds Flesh Hounds are the Daemonic Beasts of Khorne and exist to hunt down the enemies of Khorne. They are tireless predators that possess a crimson skin as durable as mesh armor, massive claws and teeth, as well as amazing speed. Flesh hounds are larger than fully armored space marines and are capable of outrunning a horse at full gallop. Each Flesh Hound has a Collar of Khorne growing out its neck. These serve to protect the Daemon from psychic attacks as well as giving them a physical strength boost, making them highly efficient against psykers. Chaos forces often use them to track down and eliminate specific targets such as enemy commanders or hidden foes. Large packs of Flesh Hounds are known to prowl the wastes outside the Blood God's Realm where they pose a threat to any other Daemon who crosses their way. Daemon Princes While most of Khorne's worshipers will end their journey in death, a select few will please him enough that he will elevate them to a Daemon Prince. Becoming a Daemon Prince is the loftiest and ultimate goal of any follower of Chaos, and apotheosis to this state will mean incredible power, eternal life, and an eternity of waging wars. Khorne's daemon princes are the souls who have gained enough honor or spilled enough blood to please Khorne enough that he would have them fight for him for eternity, and they are all warrior daemons without exception. Daemon Engines Usually found supporting both the demonic legions and mortal followers of Khorne are daemon engines. Daemon Engines can vary greatly in form and function, but they are all unified by one factor - the physical shells of the vehicles/walkers contain bound daemons which fully control their actions and movements. Daemon Engines have an insatiable bloodlust and revel in violence and destruction. They also exude an aura of death and hatred that can overwhelm lesser foes and typically possess vastly increased durability compared to a non-possessed vehicle. Skull Cannons of Khorne Skull Cannons are manned by the same Bloodltetters that forged the machine itself. A monstrous fusion of daemonic spirit and hellforged machinery, its spiked wheels grind across the battlefield and mangle all in their path. Those in its way are fed into the Skull Cannon's gaping maw, there to be roased by daemonic fire and broken up into fragments. These remains are for the most part ejected from the Skull Cannon's rear, for only the skulls of its victims are retained. These are then fused with the Blood God's wrath, set alight, and blasted in a fiery wake from the daemon engines cannon. The weapon (of which the daemon engine is named after) fires the skinless, charred skulls of Khorne's enemies, each infused with the Blood God's endless and abiding wrath until their empty eye sockets weep blood and their slack jaws jibber with rage. Only then, with an echoing boom, does the Skull Cannon discharge its payload upon its targets. The skulls catch fire as they are launched, and roar with evil laughter as they fly at frightening speeds towards their intended targets. They slam into the enemy ranks, burning them from cover and leaving a trail of scorched and blazing dead. Lords of Skulls Wrought only by the most skilled Warpsmiths with the bound spirit of a Bloodthirster, the engines of this towering contraption are powered by the boiling blood of murderers. Lords of Skulls are built in warp forges with the sole purpose of annihilating its enemies. Given its status as a prison of Bloodthirsters, Lord of Skulls are often worshiped by accompanying daemons who will stack gathered corpses and skulls atop the engine during battle. Though it is considered as the incarceration by most of Bloodthirsters, still there are few of them (mostly from the eight rank) who consider the Lord of Skulls like a suit of armour within which they may unleash war on the denizens of realspace. Their main weapon of choice is a gigantic melee weapon known as a great cleaver of khorne. These massive warp-forged chainaxes (said to have been blessed by Khorne himself) ripple with barely suppressed warp energy and has been able to cut off the legs of imperial titans and carve effortlessly through the hulls of battle tanks. Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Warlords Category:Cataclysm Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Deities Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Knights Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tabletop Games Villains